<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry you (like a sack of potatoes) by Pielotdameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198995">Carry you (like a sack of potatoes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron'>Pielotdameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Young Anakin Skywalker, pure fluff tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan figures out that the best way to keep his padawan out of trouble is to just hold him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry you (like a sack of potatoes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I apologise for the lack of proofreading, but I hope it still reads okay!</p><p>Excuse the title I was out of ideas-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan didn’t even notice he’d lifted his padawan until the boy was blinking at him in shock.</p><p>He was distracted, trying to do some last-minute reading while his overexcited young padawan did his homework on the carpet. The boy quite clearly wasn’t doing it, instead focusing his energy on tasks like hovering all the spoons from the drawer around the room and making the tap turn on and off.</p><p>In all honestly, Obi-Wan had just decided that if he ignored it for long enough, the boy would get bored and just return to his studies.</p><p>But alas, the boy wouldn’t stop hovering random objects in their quarters.</p><p>Absently, head still buried in his book, he scooped the boy under the armpits and deposited him firmly onto the couch beside him. It was silent for a moment, as they both processed, but then Anakin was giggling, the sound ringing out in the quiet little apartment. Obi-Wan can’t quite tame the smile before it tugs at his lips.</p><p>“Again Master!” he frowns at the boy for barely a moment before his joy catches on, practically contagious. He finishes the sentence he was reading quickly, saving the point with a marker before powering off the holo.</p><p>Quick to sit back on the floor, Anakin blinks up at him with soft blue eyes that seem to melt the last of his self-restraint effortlessly.</p><p>He scoops his hands under the boy’s arms, throwing him up ever so slightly in the air before catching him. There’s a peal of surprised laughter, a big grin on Anakin’s face. It’s just a relief to see the boy so happy, Obi-Wan can’t bring himself to care how he went about it. Careful to wrap him up in the force first, he threw his young padawan and caught him, relishing in the growing laughter and joy that rang out in the force like an alarm clock.</p><p>He’d been too old for this sort of behaviour by the time he and his master had bonded, but that didn’t mean he would keep it from Anakin too.</p><p>The boy giggles, playfully hitting him in the arm with the surprising strength only an enthused youngling seemed to possess. He pretends to drop the boy, his grip firm around his shoulders even as his little charge wriggles in excitement. The laughter is contagious, and he’s surprised to hear the sound of his own happiness echoed back at him.</p><p>“Again?” he asks the previous question back at his padawan, receiving a hurried nod in return and twinkling eyes. Chuckling, he spins the boy until he’s settled comfortably on his back.</p><p>And then he runs.</p><p>He’s still cautious, but he slides across the clean floors of their quarters, his fluffy socks carrying the pair of them halfway across the room before stopping slowly. Not letting himself overthink the simple joy, he repeated the motions until he’d done a few laps of the room, his padawan laughing in pure childish delight.</p><p>It was hard to say how long Anakin would be allowed to stay this way, just be a child without the responsibilities of the jedi hanging over him. So, for once in his life, Obi-Wan discards the code, dropping his shields and letting his own joy echo out in the force.</p><p>They’re still laughing when the sun starts going down. Obi-Wan can’t help but think it may have had an opposite effect to what he’d intended.</p><p>He can’t bring himself to mind.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It happens again, a few months later.</p><p>The situation isn’t quite the same though. Around them, the air is a lot more sombre, the clinical bedside manner of nurses their main surroundings.</p><p>Obi-Wan had been injured, out on a mission that was far too difficult for a newly appointed Knight. After a lot of pleading a puppy eyes, the Master had reluctantly caved in to his padawan, taking them down to the halls of healing. Anakin had been ushered away to his next class by Vokara Che, and he reluctantly went along, knowing he couldn’t argue with any master, especially the master healer.</p><p>Obi-Wan was calmly meditating when his padawan charged in, his usual supernova self battering at his shields in the force.</p><p>“Master Obi-Wan! You’re alright!” the boy runs towards the bed before faltering, looking a little uncertain of himself. Obi-Wan opens his arms, relieved when his padawan continues his previous plan of throwing himself at his master. He carefully lifts the boy up into his lap, pointedly ignoring the scowls of the healers around him. Anakin buries his head in Obi-Wan’s chest, and he can’t find a single reason to complain about the arrangement. He settles Anakin more comfortably at his side, and lets himself breath in the boy’s presence with a smile.</p><p>Even Vokara Che found no reason to complain, not when the bright little padawan got his master to fall asleep almost effortlessly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>In fact, the only reason the arrangement stops at all is because Anakin grows.</p><p>For a long time, if Anakin wanted comforting, he only had to open his arms and wait. His master, as much as he tried to stay aloof, would immediately cave and scoop him up into his arms, spinning him slightly before settling with him on his hip.</p><p>Often, Obi-Wan would just continue with whatever he was doing before Anakin leeched on without a complaint. He’d make tea, file reports, even meditate with Anakin firmly nestled into his side.</p><p>The other masters would either sigh or smile, it was a mixed bag.</p><p>There was a memorable occasion where Anakin had accidentally interrupted a council meeting. Obi-Wan had effortlessly lifted him up into his lap and gestured for the other masters to continue.</p><p>They heavily censored their words, but they continued without complaint nonetheless.</p><p>It was amusing for both of them.</p><p>Well, it was amusing until Obi-Wan made him help dry up all the dishes after their meal that night, scowling and telling him not to enter the council Chambers uninvited.</p><p>He gives Anakin an ice cream later, and the young padawan suspects he was already forgiven before he even made the offence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>👉🏼👈🏼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>